Como el mar
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [Drabble] Pequeña reflexión de Harley sobre el mar. "El agua, las olas, las sensaciones infinitas de sentirse parte de un lugar."


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5**.

**Drabble.**

* * *

_**Como el mar**_

Silencio. Eso era lo que percibía por cada sentido de su ser. Las corrientes de agua le azotaban el cuerpo y sus poros se agitaban de frío. Aunque dicen que bajo el agua todo es neutral, nunca serías capaz de definir el frío o el calor, aunque creas que sí. Serias engañado, como un niño inquieto aquel enorme ser natural jugará contigo dependiendo del lugar donde caigas, donde te dejes sentirlo, tocarlo. Incluso cuando creas que estas apunto de rozar las yemas de sus dedos, azotará con fuerza, y con un estruendo similar al miedo desaparecerá de nuevo. Aunque tú creerás haber escuchado una risa traviesa. Esa era la sensación que producía sobre la piel. Él podía sentirlo. De nuevo.

Agitó sus dedos, intentado acariciar el agua que le envolvía buscando, quizás, sentir algo sólido. Pero nada de lo que imaginaba existía. No allí abajo. Abrió despacio los ojos, quizás por el miedo o quizás por el agua, disipando la oscuridad que había acompañado al silencio en aquella caída tonta.

Existían muchas leyendas sobre el océano y el mar. Leyendas con finales felices y otros no tanto. Se hablaba de criaturas en sus más extravagantes formas, de civilizaciones que respiraban bajo el agua, de fuerzas sobrenaturales que te tragaban a lo más profundo, donde solo existía la oscuridad. De barcos hundidos y peces que brillaban. Arrecifes que concedían deseos u olas que arrasaban continentes. Todas sonaban interesantes. Eran historia, cuentos para asustar a los niños, misterios para pedir a gritos ser resueltos. No importaba lo que se dijera o se contará sobre el mar.

Nadie, nunca, podría explicarlo. Definirlo, ponerle historia o nombre. Un libro en blanco que se escribía con cada ola, cada ser vivo que lo habitaba, cada tormenta, cada persona. Un inmenso y enorme amigo que no necesitaba ser comprendido, solo aceptado. Él lo sabía.

Sus ojos dibujaron posiblemente la estampa más bonita y difícil de calcar como de explicar delante de él. Los tonos azules, de oscuros a claros se mezclaban en una infinidad ilimitada. Pudo percibir a un numeroso grupo de peces nadar a gran velocidad y perderse en donde no llegaban sus orbes. Apenas atino a adivinar de qué peces se trababan, era enorme la distancia. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. Con el pecho a rebosar de felicidad. Pateo sus pies dispuesto a coger impulso para salir a la superficie pero al levantar la vista volvió a sentirse vivo de nuevo. Como volver a nacer, aunque nunca nos acordaremos de ese momento. Podía vivir el mar como si le regalará ese milagro. El sol acariciaba el agua, filtrándose como un ladrón entre sus burbujas.

Arriba todo era jaleo, olas y risas. Abajo era silencio, oscuridad y mar. Su mar.

Braceo para impulsarse al compás de sus pies, sin apartar la vista de aquella fina línea que delimitaba dos mundos paralelos, su visión se acorto hasta romperse, abriéndose paso entre el agua y el aire. Se agarró a su tabla de surf, dejándose caer sobre ella. Una vez más la ola lo había derrumbado en su intento por surfearla. Pero no le importaba, volvería a intentarlo.

ꟷ No vas a poder conmigoꟷ susurro con una enorme sonrisa, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie del agua.

Los gritos desde la orilla le sobresaltaron, se sentó de un brinco sobre la tabla y afino su mirada para observar como su compañero de equipo le gritaba agitando su mano al aire. Era la hora de almorzar, debía volver al mundo terrenal. Pero mañana volvería a subirse a su tabla, cruzaría la orilla y se adentraría de nuevo en el océano. Para buscar la ola más difícil de surfear, para nadar en busca de una nueva visión. No le importaba caerse, allí no había tierra con la que hacerte daño como en el campo de futbol. Caerte era hundirte a otro mundo. Un mundo del que él formaba parte por muy humano que fuera. El agua, las olas, las sensaciones infinitas de sentirse parte de un lugar. Estar en casa, como con sus amigos.

De ser como el mar.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, pues en honor al cumpleaños de este pequeño ser de luz que es hoy, mi niño mar. Traigo este drabble en el que intentado romper un poco lo rudimentario de Inazuma, como aquello de que todo sea en relación al fútbol. Intentar explicar las sensaciones que Harley tiene con el mar cuando surfea y su infinita pasión. Espero que no me haya quedado muy mal xD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
